


More Than Words

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Carrying a silent love for Niles, Daphne is overcome with emotion when he proposes to her (albeit mistakenly) at his Halloween party. Her answer surprises everyone, but no one more than herself. And the day that follows brings something even more wonderful. (Episodes: "Halloween" and "The Kid")





	1. Chapter 1

Daphne's heart raced as she glanced in the mirror and smoothed her red dress. She had to admit that taking Frasier's suggestion to attend Niles' Halloween Ball for the Library Association dressed as the Wife of Bath had been a good one, for she could think of few other events where she was able to dress so elegantly. But she couldn't understand the nervousness that she felt. What was the matter with her? She'd been to Niles' parties before, but now everything was different. She was different. 

She wasn't sure when it began or how it had begun at all. But she'd never forget the argument that nearly ended their friendship and had changed (if not tarnished) their relationship forever.

Even now her body grew cold just thinking about it.

Angry, hurtful words were exchanged. Things they would never say to one another. And now the cause of that terrible fight escaped her. But when Niles had stormed out of his brother's home, he'd slammed the door so hard that the window shook. But it was nothing compared to the way her insides crumbled as she sank to the floor, sobbing into her hands.

She cried all night, wishing that she could take back the things that she'd said. The way she'd hurt him. Her efforts to contact him by any means at all were unsuccessful, bringing her further into despair.

Days passed without a trace of him and suddenly she found herself thinking about him all the time. The tears came easily and often, accompanied by the feelings of guilt.

Until one day when something wonderful happened. When the doorbell rang, she thought nothing of it. But as she opened the door, she gasped at the sight. Niles stood in the doorway, holding the small bouquet of flowers and smiled sadly. "Daphne, I'm so sorry. I-."

She promptly burst into tears and fell into his arms, feeling guilty, even while comforted by his soothing hug. He held her for a long time, close enough that she could feel his heartbeat. And when her sobs subsided, she hugged him tighter than ever before, kissing his cheeks again and again.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane. It was my fault. I-."

But he simply wouldn't hear it, choosing instead to take the blame. And that's when her life changed. This man… This sweet and kind and wonderful man was taking the blame for the horrible way she had treated him. It didn't seem right. It wasn't right. It wasn't his fault. Not at all.

From that moment on, things were different between them. She just didn't realize exactly how different they really were.

In the days that passed she could hardly think about him without her heart skipping a beat, noticing how handsome he was. Whenever he mentioned another woman, even in passing, shameful jealous tears would rise to the surface and it was becoming harder and harder to hide them, much less will them away.

And so when he proudly announced that he was throwing a Halloween Ball for the Library Association, she felt a glimmer of hope. Perhaps this would be the night that would change her life… and her luck… forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she slipped the red dress over her head. It wasn't at all sexy (like the one she'd worn to the Snow Ball), but there was no denying that it was stunningly beautiful. She knew that Niles had plenty of other things on his mind, but she wanted to look absolutely perfect. She carefully applied her makeup (a lot more than she normally wore. It was, after all, a costume ball) and then the silly false eyelashes. She had to admit that they looked terrible but they went with the costume and, well, Frasier insisted.

The evening, however, as it turned out, didn't go as well as planned. Everyone came dressed in costume and Niles, of course was the most handsome of all, even with his elongated nose. He was the perfect Cyrano de Bergerac. Leave it to Niles to throw a party in which the guests were asked to come as their favorite literary character. She almost wished that she'd chosen someone else.

But when Niles greeted her at the door, she felt an overwhelming sense of self-consciousness. After all, she knew that he was thinking about their horrible fight, even though they had long since made up. And she was thinking about it too. She knew that he must have been harboring some bad feelings and even anger toward her. and she wouldn't have been at all surprised had he turned her away. However, he looked her up and down and smiled. It was clearly a sign of approval. and he had no idea how much it meant to her.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." She said, grateful for the makeup that hid her flushed cheeks.

"It's my pleasure, Daphne. Where are my manners? Please, come in."

"Thank you." She said again.

They walked inside where Martin, dressed in his Sherlock Holmes outfit (That Daphne later discovered wasn't Sherlock Holmes at all, but rather someone named Lord Peter Wimsey), went straight for Niles' kitchen in search of a beer.

Frasier's eyes widened at the sight of his producer. "Roz, what on earth are you supposed to be dressed as?"

Roz looked down at her sexy leather outfit; the one with the plunging neckline that looked like something out of a racy movie and smiled. "I'm O, from The Story of O." she explained.

The guests seemed to stop in their tracks, admiring her. "Oh." They said in unison. It would have been funny had things been different.

But the evening took a different turn when Frasier confided in Daphne that Roz suspected that she was pregnant. However, that wasn't the half of it. Why was everyone coming up to Daphne, asking her what was wrong? She was perfectly fine, but no one seemed to believe that.

Even Niles repeatedly asked her what was wrong. She cared for him of course, but the fact that even he didn't seem to believe her when she told him that she wasn't crying-.

"Dr. Crane, I'm fine I promise!" She said for what felt like the hundredth time. "It's these damn lashes, they make my eyes water so. I really wish I hadn't worn them."

"Nonsense, you look absolutely beautiful."

Her heart warmed at his words and she found that she simply couldn't stay mad at him. "Dr. Crane…"

He simply smiled and took her hand. "Look at you, being so brave after all you've gone through. Why don't I make you some tea?"

"Well, that's very sweet of you, but really I don't…"

"I'll be right back."

"Dr. Crane, wait!" She called to him running as fast as she could toward the kitchen. But she quickly found that she was out of breath. And her eyes were killing her.

Oh how she wanted to go home and forget this night ever existed. She paused at the door, feeling guilty when she heard Niles and Frasier arguing. She should have gone in and broken up their fight; whatever they were fighting about. But she was simply too exhausted. How could a bloody Halloween party take so much out of a person? The party had barely begun!

Oh, she needed a drink and needed one badly. And she wasted no time in grabbing a flute of champagne, gulping it down before pouring another. It was turning out to be the longest Halloween ever.


	3. Chapter 3

He turned to Roz, unaware that she was the one who shouldn't be drinking. And yet she gulped down the rest of Daphne's champagne.

"Roz..." Daphne hissed, giving her a warning glare.

"Fine." Roz said. "Everyone knows anyway. Might as well make a big announcement about it."

"But Roz, you don't even know if it's true or not!"

"You're right. Niles, can I use your phone?"

"Or course Roz. It's right up-"

"Never mind. I'll find it! Oh wait, I need a tissue. I have a feeling I'm going to need lots of them."

Daphne hurried to follow Roz into the kitchen and sat down at the table, taking her hand. Almost instantly Roz started to cry.

"Oh Roz… it'll be okay. There's no use fretting about it until you know for sure."

"I can't help it, Daphne."

Daphne took one of the tissues and blotted her eyes. "Oh, me eyes are getting worse. I suppose I should get someone to take me home. It's a shame really because… well, it is Halloween and it's better than sitting in the living room alone at home, giving out Halloween candy to the neighbor's kids. I'll just end up eating it all meself and then gain a hundred pounds. Who would want me then?"

"Don't worry about Frasier. He'll take care of you."

Daphne smiled. "Thanks, Roz."

"I'm going to go make the phone call."

Daphne squeezed her hand. "All right. And don't worry. Remember Dr. Crane and I are here for you. And Mr. Crane too."

Roz gave her a hug. "Thanks, Daphne."

When Roz was gone, Daphne sat in the kitchen, blotting her eyes. "What am I going to do? This is bloody awful!"

"Oh Daphne…"

At the sound of the unmistakable voice, she looked up, but the door was closed. Perhaps she was hearing things. Oh God, this night was getting progressively worse. Maybe staying at home would have been the wiser choice. But there was nothing she could do about it now. And there was no chance that Frasier would take her home. He was too engrossed in the blonde, dressed as Eve. Asking Niles to drive her home was out of the question. It was his party and it wasn't fair to put him in such an uncomfortable place.

She just had to wait it out and hope that things improved before the night was over.


	4. Chapter 4

But things didn't improve and in fact, they became worse. Her friend was pregnant and Daphne had no idea what she was going to do. She needed to help Roz, but how? Daphne knew little to nothing about pregnancy and raising children and Roz knew even less. It would be easy to chastise Roz and scold her for being so irresponsible, but if Daphne had been the one who had become pregnant, she would want all of the support she could get. She loved Roz and intended to do everything possible to help her.

Brushing away the relentless tears Daphne angrily ripped off the fake lashes, yelping at the pain. Some costume. She hoped that she wouldn't be crying like this forever. There was no telling what-

She froze at the muffled commotion that made its way into the kitchen. Curious, she pushed open the swinging door, surprised to see a crowd gathered in the center of the living room. And in the middle were Frasier and Niles. They were arguing about something and Martin (bless his heart) was trying his best to break it up. His best, as it turned out, wasn't very good at all. No longer able to stand seeing the Crane men fight, Daphne stormed up to them, much to Martin's dismay.

"What is wrong with you two?" She shouted. "You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Daphne, just stay out of this!" Frasier barked. "It has nothing at all to do with you!"

"Don't speak to her that way!" Niles yelled.

Daphne couldn't help but smile. Leave it to Niles to come to her rescue in a way.

"I'll speak to her any way I want to speak to her!" Frasier yelled. "She's my employee!"

"Frasier, Daphne is not just an employee! She's-."

"STOP IT, both of you!" Daphne yelled. "What in the bloody hell is going on?"

"Frasier is… an insensitive jackass!" Niles said. "How dare you yell at Daphne? Can't you see that she's…?"

"Dr. Crane, please! I'm fine!"

When she wiped her eyes once more, he reached into his pocket and handed her his handkerchief. Why, when his brother had done the same thing just days before, did Niles' action have a completely different effect on her? She took it from him gratefully and smiled as she used it to blot her eyes.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

He softened a bit and smiled. And then to her surprise, he moved closer to her and took her hand. When he brought it to his lips, her heart skipped a beat and a collective gasp could be heard among the guests. And at that moment, she knew that the tears that had fallen on her cheeks were not the result of her wretched false eyelashes.

"Dr. Crane…"

Like a scene from the most romantic movie she'd ever watched, Niles lowered himself to one knee, causing yet another collective gasp among the crowd. Could he really be-?

"Dr. Crane?"

He looked up at her. "Daphne I must say that you look incredibly beautiful this evening."

Self-consciously she touched the braids in her hair. God bless Roz for working so hard to do them.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. You look quite handsome as well. I've always loved the story of Cyrano de Bergerac. It's so romantic, don't you think?"

"I-I do. But more importantly, I think Frasier is a complete jackass for deserting you like this in your time of need."

Her mouth fell open. She was anxious to go home, that was certain but she was hardly-

"My-."

"Look at you. So innocent and glowing. You're absolutely stunning."

Her hand went to her chest and more tears began to fall. "Dr. Crane, please…"

"Daphne, you deserve someone who will love, protect and care for you forever. And I want to be that man. I promise to provide for you and your child and love him or her as my own."

She felt as though she might faint. She was hardly ready to have children. Yet here he was, promising-

"Dr. Crane, I-I don't…"

"Of course you don't. You're scared and you feel as though you're all alone. But you're not alone. I don't want you to ever feel that way. So I'm asking you, Daphne Moon. Will you marry me?"

She couldn't breathe, couldn't even think. Although there was the slightest possibility that this romantic scene was a way to add a moment of drama to impress his guests, she knew deep down that he wasn't acting.

She kept her gaze directed to Niles, but she could feel the stares of the guests around her, the way Niles' hands were warm and soft in hers and Frasier's incessant protests. But nothing was louder than the sound of her beating heart that rang in her ears.

This moment, this wonderful moment was like a dream come true. And there was only one way to respond to Niles' question.

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Frasier, Roz and Martin stared at her in horror and even Niles looked surprised. But no one was more surprised than she. 

“Daphne, are you out of your mind?” Roz snapped. 

“Niles, what in God’s name were you thinking, you drunk imbecile!” This, from Frasier. 

Martin, however, was surprisingly calm. “Frasier, stay out of this! It doesn’t concern you, so I’d suggest that you just keep your big bazzoo shut!”

“What do you mean it doesn’t concern me? Niles is my brother, not to mention extremely drunk! What is that, Niles, your fourth? Fifth glass of champagne? Dear God, control yourself! And as for you, Daphne, it doesn’t take a… well, a psychiatrist to know that even though Niles has claimed to have been in love with you and I quote, since the day he laid eyes on you, he-.”

Once again she found it hard to breathe. Could what Frasier was saying really be true? No, it wasn’t possible. Niles was sophisticated and well educated. He couldn’t possibly be in love with her. 

“Dr. Crane…”

“Daphne, please! Listen to what I’m trying to say!” Frasier continued. “He only proposed because he thinks you’re pregnant! Well, I’ve got news for you, Niles. Daphne’s not pregnant, Roz is!” 

In one fluid motion, Niles rose to his feet and stared at his brother. 

“Roz?”

“Yes, Niles, Roz is pregnant! Are you happy now?”

“I’m not!” came a voice from behind him. 

Frasier whirled around, wearing a different look of horror. “Roz…”

“That’s right, I’m Roz. The one that you said you would protect, remember? And I thought that included keeping secrets but I guess I was wrong.”

“Roz, please…”

“Damn you, Frasier! How could you?” Roz shouted. “How could you just announce it to everyone? I thought you were my friend! I should have never come to this damn party! No offense, Niles.”

“Um, none taken.” He replied. 

“You know, Daphne, you’re lucky that Niles is such a gentleman. It’s a hell of a lot more than I can say for you, Frasier!”

“Roz, wait!”

“No, I’m through waiting, Frasier! I’m calling a cab and going home. Do me a favor Frasier. Take Daphne home. She’s been asking to go home for hours now. It’s the least you can do!”

“Roz-.”

“Niles, can I use your phone again?”

“Of course. It’s -.”

“I’ll drive you home, Roz.”

Everyone stared at Bulldog, dressed in his Where’s Waldo costume. 

Roz brushed away tears and Daphne felt a pang of gratitude toward the man who normally wreaked havoc in Roz’s life. Perhaps he wasn’t so bad after all. 

“Thanks, Bulldog.”

“Take care, Roz.” Martin said as Roz followed Bulldog out of the Montana.

“I’ll call you.” Daphne shouted. 

“Thanks, Daphne. Thanks Martin. See you later, Niles.”

When the door closed behind them, the room fell silent. 

“Well...” Gil said. “I suppose that means that this evening has come to an end.”

Everyone began to murmur and scattered about, searching for their coats and belongings. 

Frasier, never one to be undermined, held up his hand. “Now, please! Everyone, please don’t leave on account of Roz!”

“Fras do Daphne a favor and take her home. Can’t you see that she’s uncomfortable?” Martin said. “I’d feel uncomfortable too if I had to wear those horrible fake eyelashes.”

“I-I would like to go home, Dr. Crane. If it’s not too much trouble.” Daphne said, giving a grateful glance to Martin. 

“I’ll drive you home, Daphne. I’d be honored.”

Her heart swelled at Niles’ oh so sweet gesture and she brushed her hand against his soft cheek. 

“That’s a lovely offer, but I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re in no condition to drive anywhere, Niles.” Frasier reminded him. “Come on, Daphne. I’ll take you home.”

Frasier nodded polite goodbyes to the remaining guests. “Gil, Dad… Eve… I’ll call you.”

The woman who was dressed like Eve from the Garden of Eden smiled sweetly, making Daphne’s stomach churn. 

“I’ll be waiting by the phone.” She said. 

Daphne grabbed Frasier’s arm and began to escort him out of the apartment. “Come on, Dr. Crane. I can’t take a moment more of this.” But before they stepped into the hallway, she turned to Niles and smiled. 

“Thank you, Dr. Crane. For everything.”


	6. Chapter 6

Daphne was eternally grateful when, after what felt like a very long, very quiet ride home, she and Frasier reached the Elliott Bay Towers. He parked in his coveted parking space and got out of the car. While she made a beeline for the door that led to the lobby, Frasier stood by his beloved BMW, checking each and every inch for the telltale scratch that no one else on earth would be able to notice. The sight made her roll her eyes.

But it wasn't his aggravating ritual that annoyed her. It was the fact that he took so long to decide to take her home and because he treated Roz with such disrespect. There were times when Daphne thought that Frasier and Roz might have made a nice couple but not anymore. She only hoped that the man who had fathered Roz's child would be more of a gentleman… like Niles.

Once again her heart warmed and her eyes filled with tears. "Dr. Crane would you please hurry up? I really want to get out of this bloody costume!"

"In a minute, Daphne. I want to make sure there's no… Dear God, look at this!"

Annoyed even further she walked over to where he stood; gaping at his car as though it had just been hit by an eighteen wheeler.

"What am I looking at?"

"This! This… scratch!"

She leaned closer. "I don't see anything."

"It's right there, Daphne, in plain sight, can't you-Oh never mind."

She almost laughed. "Well it serves you right for the way you treated Roz. Can't you understand that she's scared?"

His anger seemed to melt away. "Did she… say that?"

"She didn't have to. I mean wouldn't you be scared if you were… well, you know what I mean. She has no one. I doubt Bulldog will be of any help to her. But now that I think about it, he might be more help than you've been so far. Blurting out that she's pregnant for the whole bloody place to hear! I mean, even Dr. Crane-." Her chest held a familiar ache. "Um, look, let's just go inside, all right? You can call Roz in the morning and straighten this whole thing out. I'm sure she'd appreciate it. I mean, it's the least you can do."

He sighed deeply. "You're right. And I am sorry, Daphne."

"Don't apologize to me." She said. Turning on her heels, she walked into the Elliott Bay Towers and didn't bother waiting for him as she called the elevator that would whisk her up to the ninth floor.

The doors opened and she hurried across the hallway. Her fingers were trembling, making it difficult to open the door.

"Well, so Frasier decided to be a gentleman after all." Martin said from his chair.

She didn't bother asking how he'd gotten home so quickly. At least he was home safe, most likely thanks to Gil or someone from the station. She made a note to thank them.

"No such luck. Goodnight, Mr. Crane. Happy Halloween."

"You too, Daphne."

She walked through the living room and down the hallway that led to her bedroom, still fuming at Frasier's behavior.

But as she showered and got ready for bed, making sure to scrub each and every bit of makeup from her face, including the glue from those horrid eyelashes, she found that her anger toward Frasier had been replaced with thoughts of someone else.

"You're scared and you feel as though you're all alone. But you're not alone. I don't want you to ever feel that way. So I'm asking you, Daphne Moon. Will you marry me?"

Again and again like a record on repeat, Niles' sweet, wonderful words echoed through her head. Even though they were essentially meant for Roz, she couldn't get over how they made her feel. Suddenly she missed him terribly; so much in fact that it physically hurt. When she crawled into bed and turned off the light, her tears began to fall. Tears that came from pain and loneliness, not from silly false eyelashes.

Like a young girl she clutched her pillow, praying that the sounds of her quiet sobs wouldn't be heard past her door. Frasier and Martin would never understand the way she felt for Niles. Sometimes even she didn't understand.

She tossed and turned all night, wishing that she was with him. What, she wondered, was he doing that very moment? Was he cleaning up the mess from the party? She imagined him sitting on his fainting couch dressed in one of his suave dressing gowns, sipping on a glass of sherry or champagne. Or perhaps he was asleep. She wouldn't doubt it, for he must have gone to a lot of trouble planning such an elaborate party.

Despite the troubles she had encountered with her false eyelashes and the fact that Roz (and the rest of the guests) discovered that she was pregnant, it had been a wonderful evening. Niles had been a complete gentleman all evening and when it came down to it, that's all that mattered.

Eventually, the thoughts of Niles calmed her, carrying her into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When she awoke the next morning, Daphne decided that it was best to pretend that November 1st was just another day. And, essentially, it was. October was gone and a new month had begun. Perhaps it was a sign that she needed a new start in her life. One glance out of the huge window in the living room told her that fall was definitely in full swing. The few trees that were visible in the distance barely had more than half of their leaves and the ones that remained swayed briskly in the wind against an overcast sky.

She was still staring out the window when the doorbell rang.

"You gonna get that?" Martin barked from his chair.

She turned around, startled by the unexpected sound of his voice. "What?"

"Oh geez, what do you mean, what? The doorbell!"

When it rang again, she felt her heart skip a beat. "Oh…" Without so much as a glance at the old man, she hurried across the living room.

At once her breath was taken away. Dressed uncharacteristically in a dark green sweater and black slacks, Niles looked even more handsome than ever. Suddenly she felt a bit flustered.

"H-hello, Dr. Crane."

His expression changed and his sweet smile disappeared. He did not move, but stood perfectly still, causing worry to creep into her chest.

"Is something wrong?"

He looked down at his shoes and then returned his gaze to her. "Daphne, before I even come in, I have to say that I am mortified by my behavior last night. Honestly,

I don't know what got into me."

"About a quart of vodka for starters." Martin said without looking up from his paper.

"Be quiet, old man!" Daphne snapped.

Martin merely shrugged and returned his attention to his reading.

Her heart racing, Daphne looked at Niles.

"I-I really am sorry, Daphne."

Tears filled her eyes and she reached for his hand. "Please don't apologize, Dr. Crane. What you did was very gallant."

Martin laughed. "You did good, Niles. She said yes!"

Daphne's cheeks flushed and she stared at him. "I said be quiet!"

When she looked back at Niles he was staring at her in disbelief. In fact, he looked as though he might cry.

"Are you all right?"

"Y-you said yes?"

She swallowed hard as she squeezed his hands. "I-I did…"

A slow smile formed on his lips. "Oh…"

"I know that you only proposed because you thought that I was the one that was pregnant, but-."

"Daphne I'm so sorry about that. I should have never-."

Slowly she brought his hands to her lips and covered them with kisses. "Don't be sorry. It was the sweetest, most wonderful thing you've ever done."

This time it was Niles' cheeks that flushed with color. "Well, thank you Daphne. I-."

"I-I know it wasn't a real proposal, but to be honest, it was nice to pretend that it was. I guess it's over now, but I loved being engaged to you, even if it was just for a little while." She could no longer hide the tears that spilled onto her cheeks and the moment she turned away, she felt his arms wrap around her in the most perfect hug imaginable.

The hug was warm and wonderful and she wanted to stay wrapped in his arms forever. And just for a moment, she closed her eyes and leaned against him, content to feel the rhythm of his heartbeat against her own. After a long while she drew back and brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for getting so emotional Dr. Crane."

"Don't be, I-."

"You look so handsome."

"Thank you, Daphne. You look absolutely beautiful."

She laughed, glancing down at her clothes which were anything but beautiful. An oversized purple sweater and a pair of leggings. "That's very sweet of you to say. I-."

"Yes?"

Suddenly she realized what was different about him. "If you don't mind my saying so, you look awfully tired."

"Well, I-."

"Planning that party must have taken a lot of work and I hope that the Literary Guild appreciated all that you did for them. I certainly had a good time, except for me damn lashes. I'm sure that you have a lot of cleaning up to do."

"Actually-."

"I want to help you."

He looked up in surprise. "What?"

"I want to help you." She repeated. "It's not right for you to do it all alone."

"That's nice of you Daphne."

"Why don't I come over tonight about six thirty? I'll make us a nice dinner and we can work on getting your place back together. And then maybe we can watch some Halloween movies. There's bound to still be a few on television, even though it's November. Oh, I know, I'll stop by the video store on my way home and rent us some! What kind of Halloween movie would you like?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll let you decide. I-wait, what are you saying?"

"She's asking you out on a date, Niles." Martin said. "If I were you I'd say yes!"

"Mr. Crane!"

Niles turned to her. "Is-is that what this is? A-a date?"

"Well, only if it's all right with you."

"Um, of course it's all right. I mean, I-."

She laughed at his nervousness and kissed his cheek. "You're sweet. Now go home and get some rest and I'll be over about six thirty. If you think of something you want for dinner, call me and I'll make sure I have the ingredients. You know I think there is probably some leftover Halloween candy around here as well."

"Thank you, Daphne."

She hugged him tightly, once again warmed by his embrace.

"Thank you… Niles, for the most wonderful Halloween of my life."

Before he could respond, her lips met his in a soft, sweet kiss. And when she drew back, he wore a stunned expression. Perhaps he was surprised by the way she'd called him Niles, or the way she had kissed him for the first time. But the kiss, she knew, held the promise of many more.

THE END


End file.
